Kuroko adalah uke
by Shun Kanzaki
Summary: Ketika seorang uke ingin menjadi seme.Apa sang seme mau mengabulkannya?


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki- sensei yang saya yakini sebagai fudan**

** shunkanzaki**

**Warning: Implisit yaoi,shonen-ai**

**Pair: AkaKuro,KuroAka**

* * *

Kuroko adalah semua orang yang melihatnya pun akan berpikir apakah benar itu yang diinginkannya?

"Akashi-kun ,kenapa selalu aku yang dibawah?" Tanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang surai baby bluenya berantakan sehabis melakukan 'itu' barusan.

Akashi yang berada di atasnya -apaan pertanyaan itu?

"Apa maksudmu ,Tetsuya?" Ia masih menahan tangannya di diatas Kuroko.

"Aku ingin sekali-kali menjadi kan jadi uke terus" Kuroko berkata begitu sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Akashi bengong tertawa.

"Ap- Apa yang kau tertawakan,Akashi-kun!"

"Kau pikir menjadi seme itu tidak capek? Seme harus punya fisik yang kuat,kau tahu"

"Aku bisa! Aku pasti bisa!"

"Kau..apa serius berpikir begitu?" Akashi agak heran.

"Ke-kenapa?"

" saja aku tidak menyangka selama ini kau ingin menjadi seme."

Kuroko menelan agak memerah.

"Apa kau tidak puas menjadi uke-ku?"

"Ugh bu-bukan begitu!"

"Lalu? Ingat saja aku tak ingin menjadi adalah seme sejati."

"Se-seme sejati..Maksudnya sudah hasratmu ingin memasuki bukan dimasuki?"

Akashi tersenyum "Itu benar."

Entah kenapa wajah Kuroko memerah.

" aku tak bisa memasuki Akashi-kun?" Ia bertanya ragu-ragu.

" pikir kau cukup tangguh untuk menjadi seme? Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?"

"A-apa?!" Kuroko shock.

Akashi memutar tubuhnya dan berbaring di sebelah Kuroko.

"Lakukan"

Kuroko refleks mundur jauh dari tempat tidur.

"Se-sekarang?!"

"Tentu itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Eh tapi.." Kuroko perlahan-lahan maju dan mendekati Akashi.

"A-aku lakukan.." Ia berdiri dengan lututnya di antara kaki Akashi.

Kuroko mendadak yang harus ia lakukan? Ia sama sekali tak punya pengalaman menjadi seme.

Dengan tangan gemetar Kuroko melepaskan celana Akashi dan memeloroti semuanya.

Akashi hanya diam menatap ditatap bersikap tsundere tanpa membalas.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko sudah menelanjangi bagian bawah Akashi.

"Ya"

Kuroko merasa ia harus mempenetrasi Akashi bukan?

Ia menjilat memasukkan 1 jari ke lubang Akashi.2 jari.3 ia keluar dari milik Akashi dan ikut memberi pelumas bagi lubangnya.

Akashi mengerang sedikit. Kuroko menatap seme yang biasanya selalu melakukan ini padanya.

Wajah Akashi agak memerah dan ia terlihat menahan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana,Akashi-kun.." Kata juga agak terengah dan memerah.

Akashi tidak menjawab.

Kuroko melepaskan jari-jarinya.

"Aku akan mulai"

Kuroko mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah memasukkannya dengan cepat ke lubang Akashi.

Akashi mengeluarkan suara desahan.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukannya,Tetsuya"

Kuroko rasanya ada yang karena ini pertama kalinya?

Kuroko berusaha memasukkan miliknya lebih ke dalam hanya sedikit ,pikirnya.

"Ada apa? Kau berhenti? Kau harus terus menggerakannya,Tetsuya"

Kuroko banyak mengambil bisa diyakini meski ia saat ini menjadi seme,ekspresinya tak banyak berubah saat menjadi uke.

Kuroko berusaha mempertahankan sekali di dalam.

Kuroko hanya mempertahankan miliknya tanpa satu gerakan lagi ,tenanganya roboh ke hadapan Akashi dengan miliknya yang masih berada di dalam.

"Tetsuya,kau baik-baik saja?"

"Akashi-kun .Aku pikir aku mau keluar"

"Kau sudah kelelahan ya? Baiklah keluarlah."

Kuroko mengeluarkan cairan keluar dari sana.

Kuroko mengambil nafas.

"Ternyata,memang melelahkan." Ucap Kuroko.

"Kau hebat Akashi-kun.." Ia bermaksud memuji kehebatannya telah menjadi seme sampai saat ini.

Akashi yang masih menyisakan kemerahan di wajahnya perlahan pudar lalu duduk.

"Sudah kukatakan ,Tetsuya. Menjadi uke memang agak sakit tapi menjadi seme kau harus memiliki sudah kodratku menjadi seme karena itu kenikmatan yang kurasakan lebih besar"

Kuroko memandang Akashi.

"A-aku juga lebih suka jadi uke Akashi-kun" Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Tentu ini seorang masochist,Tetsuya"

"A-apa?! Aku bukan masochist!"

"Kalau begitu" Akashi mendekatkan dekat ke wajah Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan lagi? Aku diatas tentu saja"

" apa maumu"

"Kau tak bisa menarik kata-katamu" 

* * *

Kuroko jadi seme ? mungkin ada yang suka? ini hanya luapan perasaan seorang uke yang kepo jadi belum sanggup nak "Apa maksudmu hah?" seru Kuroko OOC.  
silahkan reviewnya~


End file.
